Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: When Dark Gaia is tired of losing to Light Gaia he create a werewolf/hedgehog hybrid to continue he plan to destroy the world Will Sonic find love or will everything be torn from Sonic by Dr. Eggman's plan to use Dark Gaia to takeover the world.
1. The prologue

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 1 prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the hedgehog franchise, all the characters, copyrights and rights go to there respected owns and they belong to there respected owns.

I own my oc characters and this is my first Sonic fan fiction so please feel free to read and leave me a review and feel free to comment on my Fan fiction too.

They are two powerful being both are gods. One god is good it's Light Gaia or Chip is a god of light and he represents the day also he the protect of earth from Dark Gaia. The second god is evil it's Dark Gaia, he is a the god of darkness and night, he also represents the night. Dark Gaia mean goal is to destroy the planet, killing all life and all plants on the planet leaving it dead until Light Gaia arrives but Dark Gaia has never been too because of Light Gaia so Dark Gaia had a plan.

Dark Gaia plan is to create a part werewolf and a part hedgehog hybrid so that hybrid can find a way to release Dark Gaia another way then they can destroy the planet. He first use his dark gaia energy to create a shape of the hybrid, second he create a evil personally for the hybrid, third he a create likes and dislikes for it, and lastly his put dark gaia energy in to the hybrid.

The heartless werewolf/hedgehog hybrid that Dark Gaia made is a dark blue fur color with sharp claws, sharp teeth, both arms have large muscles, his legs are like a werewolf's legs, seven dark gaia energy tentacles on his back beside his quills, two sharp venomous fangs for his mean fangs, white color furry tips on his qulls, dark gaia symbols in his chest, arms, legs, head, and back, lastly he has a two tone colored eyes. First on the inside he has a dark purple color and on the outside he has a green emerald color.

As Dark Gaia finish his creating the werewolf/hedgehog hybrid, the hybrid open it eyes to see Dark Gaia then Dark Gaia spoke.

 **"You are Sonic the dark werewolf/hedgehog hybrid my son, you purposes in life is to free me so that we can destroy the world and kill all life and plants on the planet. Now my son let's began you traning"** Dark Gaia said to Sonic as Sonic reply in a cold voice.

"Yes father" Sonic said to Dark Gaia as he started to teach Sonic about the world.

It's has been several years sense Dark Gaia started to teach Sonic about the world, about how to combat, about how to use dark gaia energy to destroy his foes and how to survive in the wilds. Now Sonic is 15 years old and he is ready to go to the world above then Dark Gaia spoke.

 **"Remember Sonic you must find a way to release me so that we can destroy the world my son"** Dark Gaia said to Sonic as he reply.

"Yes father i'll remember I promise" Sonic said to Dark Gaia as he spoke.

 **"Good Sonic i know you'll my son. Now go and cause destruction to humanity and make them suffered"** Dark Gaia said to Sonic as he create a portal then he sent Sonic through the black and purple portal to the world above.

As Sonic the dark werewolf/hedgehog hybrid starts his journey to find a way to release Dark Gaia from the core of earth. A unknown threat to Sonic is rising to destroy him and to use Dark Gaia for his own plan to takeover the world.


	2. Sonic's arrival and a way to free Dark G

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 2 Sonic's arrival and a way to free dark gaia

Sonic's first person view

I was sent to the surface of the world by Dark Gaia to find a way to release Dark Gaia from the core of the planet. I was trained and i learned by dark gaia and I know all of the continents because Dark Gaia taunt me about the world, they are Apotos, Spagonia, Mazuri, Chun-nan, Holoska, Empire City, Shamar, Adabat.

I get to Adabat at midnight, i started to look around to see that I was in the forest and I was in a cave but I started to think about the chaos emeralds because I need them so that I can release Dark Gaia but I only hear about the chaos emeralds and I haven't seen them but I will soon. I was snap out of my thoughts because i yawn and I know I was tired from training. So i lay down to sleep for the night and tomorrow I started my search to find the all of the chaos emeralds to free Dark Gaia.

Morning come as sunlight shines in my temporary cave then the sunlight hit my skin as it burn me a little bit and it hurt a little bit it doesn't bother me at all. I wake up from my sleep so I get up to look for something to eat, I began my search for food until I small a scent of a deer. I followed the scent then I spotted the deer it was graze alone on the grass so I crouched down behind the deer, as I get closer to the deer. I set myself up to pound on the deer then i jump on the deer. I grip it's front legs then i sink my fangs into the deer snapped it's neck killing it then I drag it back to my temporary cave and eat it. After my breakfast i started to head to Adabat to find out a way to free Dark Gaia and what I find out was that the seven chaos emeralds are in the seven Gaia temples around the world from a two tail fox named Miles Tails Power and he also told me about the chaos emeralds and they power so I spoke.

"So tails can you take me to the location of these chaos emeralds?" I ask the two tails fox then he reply.

"Will Sonic I would like to but a mad man name Dr. Egg man is looking for the chaos emeralds to use a creature deep inside the core of the planet to use as a power supply to takeover so it will be hard to collecting the chaos emeralds" Tails said to me as i know from that point that this so called Dr. egg man is going to try to use Dark Gaia my father as a power supply to takeover the planet which will leave Dark Gaia not to happy about being control against his will then I spoke.

"All right thank you Tails" I said to tails and as he was going to say something back but I was gone to the forest to find lunch, after i found a deer and i eat it. I went to Spagonia to found out about the Gaia temple but I found nothing so i get my dinner in the forest and i eat it. I lay down to sleep for the night.

As I was sleep Dark Gaia try to contact me then he pull me from my dream. I started wake up to see nothing but darkness then I saw Dark Gaia as he spoke.

 **"Hello Sonic have you find a way to release me yet my son?"** Dark Gaia said to me as i reply.

"Yes father i have find a way to release you" I said as i reply what I learned from the two tail fox that I meet earlier then Dark Gaia spoke.

 **"Good good my son now find the chaos emeralds and use them to release me my son and to think that a human being can control me he is a fool. I know what you says is true my son because I can hear you every word and I can see everything you see so i want you to drain the chaos emeralds after you collected the seven chaos emeralds my son"** Dark Gaia said to me as i reply.

"Yes father i will" I said to Dark Gaia as he sent me to my dream and I know how to free Dark Gaia now too so I have to find all seven of the chaos emeralds and drain the chaos emeralds in order to release Dark Gaia after I get all seven chaos emeralds.


	3. Meeting Amethyst the female werewolfhed

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 3 Meeting Amethyst the female werewolf/hedgehog hybrid

Sonic's first person view

Morning come as i was sleep. I started to wake up in my temporary cave as I look around in my cave then i get up to go hunting. I was hunting for food then all of a sudden I hear someone roaring in pain to the west so I ran that direction to find a young dark purple female werewolf/hedgehog hybrid with a two silver straps running on her back to her hips and had light blue eyes. She was cry in pain and she was be beaten by a male werewolf/hedgehog hybrid then he spoke to her.

"You will not disobey your own father do you hear me" he said angry at her then the female spoke.

"Please stop dad I will not do it again" she said cry to her father as she was afraid of her life.

I watch he beat her and I was tired of he beat his own daughter so I decided to do something about it by pounced on the father. I knock him off of the female then he get up facing me and spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" The father said to me so I reply.

"I'm Sonic and why are you beaten your own daughter?" I said angry to the father then he said something that made i very angry.

"You are a coward and you are a fool to me to think that you stop me and it's none of business you waste of fur." He said as he try to pounce on me but was stop by all of my dark energy tentacles hold him by his neck then I reply in a cold voice.

"You think that i am a coward and a fool. And it's my business because you do not care about you own daughter and you dare insult me, you will die now" I said angry as i started to coking him and he was try to get free so he can kill me. As he was try to get free he started to close his eyes and breathe slow down then he gone lamp so I drop him died on the ground. Before I can talk to the female she give me a crashing hug then she reply.

"Thank you so much I was afraid of my life" she said happily as she end the hug then she look in to my eyes then i spoke.

"You welcome what is your name?" I said to her then she spoke.

"I'm Amethyst what is your name?" She said to me then i spoke.

"I'm Sonic it's nice to meet you Amethyst" I said to Amethyst as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you to Sonic" Amethyst said to me so I reply.

"So Amethyst do you have a pack or not" I said to Amethyst and she reply.

"Yes Sonic i do have a pack, now follow me Sonic i want you to meet my pack" Amethyst said to me as i nodding my head then i followed Amethyst to meet her pack.


	4. Meeting Amethyst's pack

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 4 Meeting Amethyst's pack

Sonic's first person view

As we are going to Amethyst's pack. Amethyst started a conversation with me to pass the time.

"So Sonic where are you from?" Amethyst ask the first question that i fear to answer as i began to panic badly by Amethyst's question then she notice me panic so she spoke.

"Sonic you do not need to worry, you can tell me" Amethyst said to me as i took a few deep breath then i told her the truth.

"Well Amethyst i am made by Dark Gaia" I said to Amethyst and she is shocked by my answer so she reply.

"What Dark Gaia why were you created by Dark Gaia Sonic" Amethyst said to me as i spoke.

"I was created by Dark Gaia himself to find a way to release Dark Gaia from the core of our planet and after that is done we will destroy the planet leaving it dead until light gaia's arrival also I am Dark gaia's son too" I said to Amethyst as I expected a hash reply from Amethyst but what she said shocked me.

"Sonic me and my pack worship Dark Gaia and I am surprised that you are Dark gaia's son also sense my father is a evil leader of the pack. He do not care about them also sense you challenge my fathers leadership this make you the new pack leader of my pack Sonic" Amethyst said to me as i was shocked that I had taken the leadership of the pack from Amethysts father and become the leader of Amethysts pack then we reach the pack.

We saw a huge mountain with over a 1,000 dens and we saw over a excited 1,000 werewolf/hedgehog hybrid both young and old then Amethyst howl to get the packs attention and she spoke.

"Everybody I have a good news my father that was evil and do not care about nothing but himself is dead by the son of Dark Gaia Sonic he is the one who kill my father and one of the Alpha rules is if a another werewolf/hedgehog hybrid kill the leader of the pack the head alpha, they will become the new leader of the pack so I wood like you all to meet Sonic" Amethyst said to everyone included me was amazed that i get to be the new leader of Amethysts pack then everybody start to greet me and as everyone was doing that Amethyst spoke.

"Sonic i wood like for you to meet Zhydra he is the second in command of this pack" Amethyst said to me as i look at Zhydra he is a all black fur werewolf/hedgehog hybrid, he get a silver color eyes, he has a purple color tiger stripe pattern from his face to his body, he his a scar across his right eye then he spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Sonic i am Zhydra the second in command of this pack" Zhydra said to me as he held his paw in front of him then i reply.

"Hello to you to Zhydra" I said as i grab his paw and we shake our claws in a hand shake. We all spend the day talk to each other as we was talk I started my tale after I was finished my tale let's just both Amethyst and Zhydra was in shocked as they learn that I am the son of Dark Gaia himself. It was night as I finish talk about myself so we all lay down to sleep for the night expect for me and Amethyst. I know that I was ready to get the chaos emeralds and now I have a pack to call my own, also a home too.


	5. Amethyst's rivalry

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 5 Amethyst's rivalry

Sonic's first person view

As we all are asleep except for me and Amethyst we both are just looking at the moon then Amethyst spoke.

"Sonic i want to thank you for saving me from my father" Amethyst said to me as i reply.

"Your welcome and normally I am not that nice but i know that you are like me a werewolf/hedgehog hybrid and I known i had to save you. I am also not heartless toward you and your pack but if a human or a creature like the two tail fox i meet when I was search for information about the location of the chaos emeralds, I am heartless toward other people but that does not matter Amethyst." I said to Amethyst we say goodnight each other then we lay down to sleep for the night.

I began to wake up and I look around to found that Amethyst is not beside me so I get up and walk out of mine and Amethysts den. I started to look for Amethyst as i spotted her arguing with a another werewolf/hedgehog hybrid so I listen in.

"Why do you not trust Sonic Marcus he kill my father and he is the leader of the pack?" Amethyst said angry to Marcus then he spoke.

"Because Amethyst he is working for dark gaia Amethyst that is why" Marcus said to Amethyst as she growl at Marcus then Amethyst spoke.

"Marcus Sonic is the son of Dark Gaia and we all worshipped Dark Gaia Marcus you fool" Amethyst said as she growl loud at Marcus then Marcus Spoke.

"If you think that Sonic is a good leader to this pack than so be it but, Mark me work Sonic is evil and he will kill us all" Marcus said as he run off and Amethyst stand then she let out a sigh as i walk out in front of Amethyst and I spoke.

"Good morning Amethyst and who was that?" I said to Amethyst as she jumped then she reply.

"Oh Sonic good morning and that is Marcus my rival" Amethyst said to me then i spoke.

"Who is he Marcus i mean?" I said to Amethyst as she sit down on the ground then she reply to my question.

"Marcus my rival he think he can get the position of head alpha and control this pack and both of us hate each other because he and I have different views of running this pack, he think that he can rule this pack with just one alpha alone in the pack alone. I think that it should be a pack effort and it should be rule by two head alpha a male alpha and a female alpha and the rest are each a omega, a beta, and alpha so this will be a major problem on our claws later on Sonic" Amethyst said as i nodding my head in agreement completely then I spoke.

"Yes it will and we all need to be ready for his betrayal later on Amethyst " I said to Amethyst then she reply.

"Yes we should be ready" Amethyst said to me as we both know that Marcus will betray the pack soon. Our day was good we talk to each other all day then as it was get late so we lay down to sleep for the night.


	6. The talk with Dark Gaia

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 6 The talk with Dark Gaia

Sonic's first person view

As we are all asleep I feel Dark Gaia try to contact me so he pull me to the dark void again. I open my eyes to see Dark Gaia and I get up to bow to Dark Gaia as he spoke to me.

"Sonic i contracted you because Marcus is going to betray you and your pack by slow you down to hence our plan you must stop him at all cost" Dark Gaia said to me as i was shocked by my father then I spoke.

"Father i have a feel that Marcus is going to betray my pack" I said to Dark Gaia as he reply.

"Yes I know but you need to be careful because he is going to try to make a alliance with Dr. egg man to get the chaos emeralds and use them to rule the world so we need to act fast to get the chaos emeralds before they get there hands on them my son" Dark Gaia said warning me of Marcus and Dr Egg man then I spoke.

"Father do you know the location of the chaos emeralds" I said to Dark Gaia as he reply.

"No I do not know the location of the chaos emeralds but I will look into for you my son" Dark Gaia said to me then i spoke.

"Okay Father do you have anything else for me" I said to Dark Gaia then Dark Gaia spoke.

"No I do not but I know that my brother light gaia is planning something to slow me down to stop our plan so if you see my brother light gaia run because you are not strong enough to fight him okay my son" Dark Gaia said as i nodding my head in agreement then i spoke.

"Father is there a way to get all of the chaos emeralds at once" I said to Dark Gaia as he was thinking about my question then Dark Gaia spoke.

"No I do not believe so...wait yes I know what you are saying you want to gather all of the chaos emeralds at once so you do not have to get one chaos emerald one at a time. I may know a way but I do not know it yet so I will contact you once I find a way to gather all of the chaos emeralds my son" Dark Gaia said to me then all of a sudden a bright light flash before our eyes causes both of us to roar in pain and as the pain dry down we both saw light gaia then Dark Gaia in a worried tone spoke.

"Sonic light gaia is here I will sending back to your pack and you must warning your pack my son while I stall light gaia to stop him from ruining our plan" Dark Gaia said first in a worried tone than in a angry tone at me because of light gaia is here then he sent me out of the dark void.

As morning came i wake up, I look around to see Amethyst beside me sleep so I shake her up and i spoke.

"Amethyst wake up I need to speak to you" I said as Amethyst open her eyes then she yawning from her sleep and she lift her head to say.

"Sonic what is it?" Amethyst said to me then i spoke.

"It is about Marcus he will betray the pack." I said to Amethyst then she reply.

"What Marcus will betray us and the pack is this true sonic?" Amethyst said to me then i spoke.

"Yes Amethyst Dark Gaia contact me warning me for Marcus and a man named Dr. Egg man. Amethyst we need to have a pack meeting now" I said to Amethyst as she nodding my head in agreement then we get up and run out of our den to warning the pack of the new threat.


	7. Warning the pack and the plan

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 7 Warning the pack and the plan

Sonic's first person view

As me and Amethyst get everyone together i started the meeting by speaking.

"Everyone last night Dark Gaia contact me, he warn me of Marcus because he will betray the pack and then he will kill us all, but he will make a alliance with Dr. Egg man to find to the chaos emeralds" I said to my pack as they started to whisper to each other but Amethyst stop that by saying.

"Enough if Marcus betray us, we need to get ready to kill Marcus. We do not have a plan yet but we will have one tomorrow afternoon the meeting is dismissed. " Amethyst said to the pack as everyone leave the meeting then Amethyst turn her head to look at me and her spoke.

"Sonic what do we do?" Amethyst said to me as i turn to look at her and i reply.

"Amethyst I do not know what to do but I know we all need to stop Marcus and get the chaos emeralds Amethyst." I said to Amethyst as I look at her hopeless as she nodding her head in agreement sadly then we get our breakfast, after we eat our breakfast I started to talk to Amethyst about a plan to stop Marcus and Dr. Egg man.

"Amethyst I may not know of a plan to stop Marcus and Dr. Egg man but Dark Gaia may know of one" I said to Amethyst and she was going to say something but all of a sudden a dark gaia energy shot up from the ground then it block the sun as a recognized voice spoke.

 **"Hello my son i see you getting ready to get the chaos emeralds but I know a plan so i am going to help you my son"** Dark Gaia said as every werewolf/hedgehog hybrid stop look at the god of darkness and everyone bow there head to Dark Gaia then I spoke.

"Father it is good to see you so what is your plan?" I said to Dark Gaia then he spoke.

 **"My plan my son is this: i need you to use your dark gaia energy to location the chaos emeralds and I want you to get every chaos emerald at once then use the chaos emeralds to released me and then i will take control over you so both Egg man and Marcus can be kill easier then leave it me me to face Light Gaia but stand ready so that you can aid me in the fight with Light Gaia and** **then we can destroy the planet for good my son."** Dark Gaia said to me then i spoke.

"That father is a great plan but what about your brother light gaia father." I said to Dark Gaia then he reply.

 **"My son leave Light Gaia to me, the only thing that i want you to do is get the seven chaos emeralds then I want you to use there power which will drain they power to release me but leave my brother Light Gaia okay my son** **"** Gaia said to me then he spoke again.

 **"Now my son i must return to the core of the planet so that I can get everything set up so that we can start our plan my son."** Dark Gaia said to me as he disappear in a purple light and he was gone then I gather everyone to start the plan.

I know that this is huge between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia as we are in the middle of it. We and myself are on Dark Gaias side so we need to gather all of the chaos emeralds first then we will all join dark gaia to help him defeat light gaia then destroy the world.


	8. The hunt of the chaos emeralds part 1

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 8 The hunt of the chaos emeralds part 1

Amethyst's first person view

As we both get everyone here, Sonic started to spoke to the pack.

"All right everyone our plan is simple: there will be two groups to get the chaos emeralds, group one will be led by me and Amethyst and we will get the four chaos emeralds of the seven and group two will be led be Dark Gaia and his minions will get the rest of the chaos emeralds, now let's get start the hunt of the chaos emeralds." Sonic said as we get into our group, we saw Dark Gaia and his minions in the other group ready to start the search and now we began the search for the chaos emeralds.

We all know the chaos emeralds are in the gaia temples, so we start our search there. We start to spread out as me and Sonic go to Spagonia and the rest of the pack goes to Apotos, Mazuri and Holoska while Dark Gaia and his forces go to the other gaia temples around the world to get the rest of the chaos emeralds.

As we enter Spagonia, me and Sonic are search for the entered to the gaia temples but we found the Spagonia University then I spoke.

"Sonic why don't we go there?" I said to Sonic as I point to another part of the city and Sonic reply.

"Yes let's go there and find the gaia temple to get the chaos emerald here" Sonic said as i nodding in agreement then we walk to that directing.

As we enter, we started to search around Spagonia for six hours for the entered to the gaia temple but we both turn out empty hand and both of us decided to rest now by then it was night. All of a sudden I spotted the gaia temple from the corner of my eyes and I spoke to Sonic.

"Sonic look the gaia temple." I said to Sonic as I point my right arm to the west then Sonic look where I am point at. Both of us get up and walk up to the gaia temples then Sonic spoke.

"Well let's go get the chaos emerald." Sonic said to me as we entered the gaia temple, as we enter the main hall, we saw the chaos emerald, it is sitting on a pastel is a blue chaos emerald it it floating in place then Sonic spoke.

"Be careful this could be a trap Amethyst." Sonic said to me then i reply back.

"Okay Sonic i will." I said to Sonic then we move forward slowly just in case of it is a trap. Both of us was more than half way to the pastel then I spoke.

"Sonic i do not think that there is a trap here" I said to Sonic then he spoke.

"Yes Amethyst it seems that you are right, there are no traps here." Sonic said to me as i nodded my head in agreement then we walk to the pastel and we grabbed the blue chaos emerald. As we walk out of the gaia temple Sonic spoke.

"That was too easy, now let's return to our pack" Sonic said as i nodding my head in agreement as both of us return to our pack to find the rest of the pack all ready at our home resting and relaxing.

We all get the four chaos emeralds of the seven chaos emeralds, and I know that Dark Gaia will get rest of the chaos emeralds so both of us started to rest also as we wait for Dark Gaia and his minions to return with the rest of the chaos emeralds.


	9. The hunt of the chaos emeralds part 2

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 9 The hunt of the chaos emeralds part 2

Dark Gaia's first person view

As Sonic's group get back from getting the four of the seven chaos emeralds, i started to send my minions to find the two chaos emeralds in the two gaia temples while I go for the last chaos emerald in the Empire City. I did not need my servants to come with me because I can take care of my self, apart from me being defeat by Light Gaia every single time but that does not matter now, what does matter is the chaos emerald in Empire City.

I started to make my way to Empire City by stick to the shadows so i can get the last chaos emerald and destroy the planet with my son Sonic and his pack. I may my way to Empire City as i started to look around the place from the shadows for the last chaos emerald. I started my search for the last chaos emerald and for four hour of searching for the last chaos emerald but i found nothing, so I went deeper into the city and as I get deeper into the city i started to feel a chaos energy to the north of the city and I started to go in that direction. I followed the chaos energy to a temple but as I saw it i knew it was the last gaia temple and I know that I would not fit in the gaia temple so I transform into my base form.

My base form is a avatar of darkness it seems that i am in the world but in truth i am in the core of the planet asleep. this form is a purple hedgehog with two lime green eyes also one eyes in the middle of my forehead. I have beast like claws for hands, I have a dark purple energy mohawk on my top of my head to my lower back with my seven dark gaia energy tentacles come out of my back, I have werewolf like legs, my skin is scaly and is tough like dragon scales, I have dragon wing with my purple vines show, and I have a dragon like tail with a arrow shape at the end of the tail.

I started to enter the gaia temple and as I was walked to the pastel i was suddenly blind by a bright light make me roar in pain and close my eyes then I open by eyes to see a light phoenix, no doubt Light Gaia's pet then the light phoenix began to spoke.

 _"You will not get the last chaos emerald Dark Gaia for I am Solar the one who will stop you."_ Solar said as i reply.

 **"Get the hell out of the way Solar this is not your fight, it is between me and my brother Light Gaia so stay out of it."** I said growling at Solar as he spoke.

 _"No because i was sent by my master Light Gaia to stop you form getting the last chaos emerald Dark Gaia."_ Solar said screeched at me as he get into a fight stances then I began to laugh at him because he think he can stop me the only one that can stop is my brother Light Gaia and as I stop my laughing i spoke.

 **"You really think that you can defeat me Solar, you are noting me compared to me, I will destroy you."** I said as i get into a fight stances too.

I know one can stop me from destroy the planet because all my minions get the rest of the chaos emeralds and I will get the last chaos emerald by kill Light Gaia's servant Solar myself.


	10. Dark Gaia vs Solar

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 10 Dark Gaia vs Solar

Dark Gaia's first person view

I started to look at my opponent Solar and i look at how he looks.

He is a white Phoenix with light green eyes and his feathers are plane white color. His has a bird like beak that is a gold color, he has bird like claws that is a gold color too and he has a green bracelet on his neck also he is not powerful as my brother Light Gaia, so this should be easy for me to beat him.

As we both get into a fight stance, I use my dark energy tentacles by launch them at Solar and as my attack was about connection. He avoid my attack by fly up in the air then as my dark energy tentacles come back to me. I look up at Solar to see him charging a beam of light in his mouth so I started to charge my dark energy beam in my mouth too and as we both reach full charge we both released our beam together. It become a struggle for control as my dark bean and Solar's light beam fight are push back each others beams back and both beam are tie. My opponent began to struggle against my dark energy and Solar started to lose ground fast as he is being push back by my dark energy beam.

It was a great site seeing my opponent struggle against my beam but it did not last as my dark energy beam destroy Solar's light beam and he started to screech in pain as he is hit by my beam then he hit the wall of the gaia temple.

As Solar hit the wall. I hear a loud crack from his back and I know that I broke his back. I look at him as he started to struggle to get up to try to fight me again. As he try get back up he began fall to the ground. He began try again but there was nothing as i walk to him i spoke.

 **" You think you can stop, you are a fool to think that, my son Sonic will release me from the core of the planet but I am asleep in the core of the planet, what you see is my avatar of darkness form and no one person can see me expected Sonic, he can see me because I was the one who created Sonic in the first place so now you know the truth and now you will die"** I said to Solar as i look at his face, it was priceless and he was going the reply, but I slash he in his throat and he die in seconds.

I started to walk over to the pastel then I grab the last chaos emerald and I teleported back to Sonic and his pack in a purple light.

I know now that no one can stop me from destroy the planet with my son and his pack now. I will destroy the world or i will die trying.


	11. Sonic's confessing and a unexpected gues

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 11 Sonic's confessing and a unexpected guest

Sonic's first person view

As we all are waiting for Dark Gaia to return with the last chaos emerald, me and Amethyst are just lay down side by side watching our pack rest, it was silent until Dark Gaia appear with the last chaos emerald in his clawed hand and he had a evil grin on his face.

 **"Here is the last chaos emerald, now I must return to the core of the planet, I trust you know what to do Sonic."** Dark Gaia said as he threw the last chaos emerald to me and I caught it then Dark Gaia disappeared in a purple light.

As i look at the chaos emeralds, my thoughts started to wander as i think about Amethyst i know that I love her but I was to nerves about confessing my love for Amethyst but now I'm comfortable about saying that I love her.

I turn my head to Amethyst and spoke.

"Hey Amethyst I need to tell you something that is on me mind." I said to Amethyst as she turn her head to me and she reply.

"Yes Sonic what it is?" Amethyst said to me as i reply back.

"I love you Amethyst and I want you to be my mate." I said as I was sacred of being rejected by Amethyst but she spoke in a happy tone and than she give me a tight hug.

"Yes, yes a million time yes, Sonic i will be your mate forever." Amethyst said as she end the hug and she give me a passionate kiss on my lips and i was happy to finally have a mate of my own then Amethyst spoke.

"I love you Sonic." Amethyst said and I reply back.

"I love you Amethyst." I said to Amethyst as I was going to say something to Amethyst but I hear a voice that I know.

"Well well well if it is Sonic, Amethyst and my former pack members." The voice said as me, Amethyst and all of our pack members turn our heads and we know who it was.

It was Marcus the traitor, the one who betrayal us and left our pack to join Dr. Egg man and to try to stop all of us from release Dark Gaia from the core of the planet and fron destroy the planet than we all saw Dr. Egg man on a hover mobile float in place then Dr. Egg man spoke.

"So you must be Sonic the Werewolf/hedgehog hybrid, you will give me all of the chaos emeralds and I may let you live or else." Dr. Egg man said as i evil smile at him then I spoke in a cold and evil voice.

"Well Dr. Egg man and Marcus both of you are to late because it is time to release Dark Gaia from the core of the planet and to end your life of good." I said to Marcus and Dr. Egg man as i continued spoke.

"The seven servers of the chaos emeralds, with my dark heart i wish is for the release Dark Gaia and restore Dark Gaia's at full power." I said yell as the chaos emeralds started to float around me and they all started to react to my dark gaia energy. My dark gaia energy started to drain the chaos emeralds both positive and negative energy as i look at Marcus and Dr. Egg man's faces and they both are completely shock at what i'm doing to the chaos emeralds then Dr. Egg man spoke.

"NOOO LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THE CHAOS EMERALDS YOU FOOL." Dr. Egg man yell at me but I was not listen to him.

In no time all of the chaos emeralds are drain and they all fall to the ground as now dull and lifeless chaos emeralds all seven of them. As the ground below all our feet being the shake. It started to tear apart, it being with small cracks and now very large cracks appear in the the ground of the planet then a bright purple glow of the seven dark gaia energy tentacles shot up from the ground and I know that i have done it, I have completed my propose in life and I know that i will be greatly reward by my father.


	12. The rise of Dark Gaia

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 12 The rise of Dark Gaia

Sonic's first person view

Dark Gaia's tentacles shot out of the ground, both of his massive claw like hands grab the earth and he started to tear apart the planet in to seven pieces. Dark Gaia's head started to rise first then his horns, second his three eye on top of his head, third his mouth, and follow by the rest of his body. Dark Gaia started to rise to his full height as he stand a 10,000 kilometer tall and he weigh over 200,000 tonnes and he can crush anyone easy expect Light Gaia but that is about to change right now then Dark Gaia look at me and my pack as he spoke.

"At least I am free form the core thank you Sonic. You will be greatly rewarded but not yet. Now you will destroy Dr. Egg man and Marcus now but I need to control you so that you can kill them easier" Dark Gaia said to me as i reply.

"Yes my father" I said as i let Dark Gaia take control over me and is now using me to kill both of my opponents which I don't mind.

My eyes started to turn to a glow purple as i turn to Dr. Egg man and Marcus to see them sacred of they life as i started to wake to them then I began to sprint and I pound on Dr. Egg man first and Marcus is second then i spoke.

"You are first to die Egg man." Dark Gaia said in a cold voice as Dark Gaia use my claw to slice Egg man's hover cart and Egg man himself in half. Dark Gaia use that momentum to turn to Marcus and he use my claw to stab Marcus in his heart it happened so fast that neither Dr. Egg man and Marcus have no time to react to Dark Gaia controlling me then Dark Gaia spoke.

"See you in hell Marcus" Dark Gaia said as Marcus began to cough up blood from his mouth as his is dying slowly then Dark Gaia use my claw to rip Marcus's heart out of his chest and he die in seconds.

Dark Gaia released his control over me as i blacked out. Two hours later i started to wake up with no memory of what happened all I know is that my father take control over me and that is it then I look up to Dark Gaia and I spoke.

"Father what happened to me?" I said to Dark Gaia as he reply.

"I use you to kill Egg man and the traitor Marcus to make it easier to complete our goal my son and with them gone we can kill Light Gaia. Without the chaos emeralds Light Gaia can not transform into Gaia collisions also he will not be at his full power, he will be weak and easy for me to kill me and all we need to do is wait for light gaia" Dark Gaia said to me and before I can reply a bright light suddenly flash in front of us caused both of us to close our eye and as the light die down, me and Dark Gaia open our eyes to see Light Gaia then Dark Gaia spoke.

"So Light Gaia we meet again but you are too late now my brother" Dark Gaia said to Light Gaia then Light Gaia spoke.

"Dark Gaia you will pay for killing my guardian and destroy my plan to stop you Dark Gaia." Light Gaia said yelling at Dark Gaia as Light Gaia get into a fight stance then Dark Gaia started to laugh and spoke.

"Light Gaia you are a fool because without the chaos emeralds you are not at you full power and you think you can stop me even without the chaos emeralds, you will die because I'm at my full power Light Gaia." Dark Gaia said to Light Gaia as Dark Gaia get into a fight stance too.

I know that my part is compete because Dark Gaia is at his full power and i know that Dark Gaia dose not need my help but I need to stand ready just in case as the battle between dark and light begins.


	13. Dark Gaia vs Light Gaia

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 13 Dark Gaia vs Light Gaia

Sonic's first person view

I saw Dark Gaia and Light Gaia get into a battle stance, so me and my pack get away so no one will get hurt. Me and my pack watch Dark Gaia and Light Gaia fight for the fate of the world.

Dark Gaia made the first move by using his dark energy tentacles and they shot out at Light Gaia but Light Gaia stop the dark energy tentacles by destroy them easier. Dark Gaia then try another move by charging his dark beam but Light Gaia charge his light beam too. As they reach fully charged both Light Gaia and Dark Gaia fire they beam together. Light Gaia's beam is aim at Dark Gaia's seven eyes and Dark Gaia's beam is aim at Light Gaia. ( A/N Oh and i forget to mention that Dark Gaia is at his full power which means that Dark Gaia is Perfect Dark Gaia now but that is enough about Dark Gaia now.) Dark Gaia's and Light Gaia's beams collide together and as me and my pack watch form a self directions anyway, we all saw both dark energy and light energy is destroy the ground around Dark Gaia and Light Gaia. Dark Gaia and Light Gaia started to struggle against each other, but the dark energy and the light energy are both going back and forth between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia. But Dark Gaia started the struggle against Light Gaia as he was being push back and about to lose the battle. Dark Gaia started to spoke to me in my mind as he is struggling against Light Gaia.

 _ **"Sonic i am struggling against Light Gaia and i need your help. I get Light Gaia distracted and i want you to use your energy tentacles to turn Light Gaia's light energy into dark energy so that i can win the battle my son, but be careful Sonic you will be in alot of pain and agony, good luck Sonic."**_ Dark Gaia said to me as i reply.

"Yes father." I said to my father as i started to use my dark energy tentacles to turn Light Gaia's energy into dark energy then I hear Amethyst spoke.

"Be careful Sonic i love you." Amethyst said to me as i turn my head and i reply back.

"I will Amethyst and i love you too." I said to Amethyst as i started to use my claws to lunch myself to Light Gaia. I started to pull back with my claws on two large bolder and let go as i started fly to Light Gaia, i hear Zhydra said to me.

"Good luck Sonic." Zhydra said as i was at the half way point, i saw that i going behind Light Gaia. A perfect place for me to be so i can drain Light Gaia's energy. As I landed i started to use my dark energy tentacles, i put my dark energy tentacles on certain points on Light Gaia's body and i stated to drain Light Gaia's energy then i was about to howl in pain but I hold it in because I would have get away my position. I am not kidding and i feel a huge amount of pain and agony form drain Light Gaia's energy as i hear Light Gaia Spoke.

 _"What! What is happening to my power, i feel like i begin drain."_ Light Gaia said as i hold on me howls of pain then i hear Dark Gaia reply back.

 **"You think that you can kill me, you know my brother that i will not be defeated that easy. In this form my ture form i am a force to be reckoned with and let just said that you power are fade and fading fast."** Dark Gaia said with a evil grin on his face and Light Gaia's face is priceless as i saw Light Gaia's is fade fast and his beam is too. I let my dark energy tentacles let going of Light Gaia as I saw Dark Gaia's beam overwhelmed Light Gaia's beam and create a huge explosion of dark gaia energy but it was going to hit me, but I get out of the way as Dark Gaia's beam is completely destroying Light Gaia then Light Gaia started to scream in pain. Light Gaia started to weaken as his light green ore started to crack badly and as his ore lost it power his ore on his bracelet it completely shattered under the dark energy beam created by Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia ceased his dark beam as we all watched as Light Gaia spoke.

 _"Why! Why Dark Gaia why have you done this to your own brother."_ Light Gaia said in a weak voice as Dark Gaia reply to the weakening Light Gaia.

 **"You want to know why Light Gaia hear is why because I was tired of being push back, being defeated every single time, every single awakening and i have enough of you argued with you as you would not shut up of every damn second every single day we both spear in the core of the planet. Light Gaia that is why so you can go straight to hell Light Gaia."** Dark Gaia said to Light Gaia as Light Gaia started to fell into the lava to his death.

Now Dark Gaia, I and my pack will destroy the world and no one can stop us this time around as there is no Light Gaia to save the world anymore.


	14. Darkness fells once more

Sonic: The spawn of dark gaia

Chapter 14 Darkness fells once more

Sonic's first person view

After Dark Gaia Defeat and kill Light Gaia. Dark Gaia began to release his dark energy around the world. Put the world in compete darkness.

Dark Gaia ture to me and he spoke.

 **"Sonic you have done well, you have completed your purpose and you will be greatly rewarded."** Dark Gaia said to me and as I was going to something but Dark Gaia's claws began to glow. Dark Gaia claws started to glow as a bright purple glow shined on use blind me and the whole pack then we saw a black necklace with a purple glow ore. The necklace started to float towards me, I reach out to the glow necklace and I touch the necklace then I feel dark energy crouse through my veins as it started to attached itself to my neck. Dark Gaia began to spoke to me as i was completely confused by this.

 **"This necklace Sonic is very powerful it will cause light gaia energy to not effect you and the sun will not effect you either. The necklace will allow you to summon my army and allow you to give you a massive amount of new dark energy power. I will teach you about you new dark powers but I have a proposal for you Sonic."** Dark Gaia said to me then i spoke.

"Thank you father and what is the proposal father." I said to Dark Gaia and what Dark Gaia said shocked both me and the whole pack too.

 **"You welcome Sonic and my proposal is this Sonic. I want you to be my successor and the one that will takeover my place as the new god of night and darkness do this my son and I promise you that you, Amethyst and you pack will thrive and live."** Dark Gaia said to me as all of the pack, Zhydra, Amethyst look at me but I need no time to think about it because I know what I want.

"Yes I will be you successor." I said to Dark Gaia then he reply.

 **"Good Sonic you will be a good fit as the new god of the night and darkness. Now it is time to started destroy all the life on the planet my son."** Dark Gaia said to me as i nodding my head in then Dark Gaia started to tell me about being a god and the prophecy is about with you been the god of the night and darkness. Dark Gaia stop speaking about the prophecy and Dark Gaia started to use he dark energy to cover the whole planet with darkness and than we all wait as all the humans, animals and the plants began to die slowly one by one but we all live me, Amethyst, Zhydra, Dark Gaia, and the whole pack get through the planet destruction by because Dark Gaia protect us by his dark shield around.

It has been three months since Dark Gaia destroy the planet and I began my training of becoming the new god of the night and the darkness senses than. I have two in a half months left of my training but I am almost done with my training by Dark Gaia all I get is three more weeks of training and I turned to look at my whole pack. I know I will have a great life ahead beside my mate Amethyst and the pack together, we will rise to destroy the light and let the darkness fells once more.

A/N there may not be a second fanfiction but I would like to hear from you on what you think about me doing a sequel to this story and I would like to know from you, should I write a sequel to this story or not I will let you decide. My oc characters are Amethyst, Zhydra and Solar and the rest is own by Sega America inc. Also please read and review

-The Author Midnight Dragon Hear Me Roar-


End file.
